


Work-Out Competition

by Scarletspeedshits



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Also legit these three are precious, Fluff, Kara being a jerk to Oliver, Legit Could be interpreted as friendship, Multi, and Barry caught in the middle, if I didn't use Boyfrined/Girlfriend, whatever, work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletspeedshits/pseuds/Scarletspeedshits
Summary: At least once a month, the three hero's like to get together and work out, but of course not without some friendly competition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask:Karivarry prompt: Kara works out by lifting Barry and Oliver is like "stop showing off"

Barry was running laps in the speed lab at STAR Labs, being it was his turn to host the group workout, he would actually work on his speed, when he heard the argument coming from the center of the room. Skidding to a stop at the exit Barry watched as Kara and Oliver were bickering between each other.

“I can easily lift more than you with a single hand Oliver!” Kara smirked, crossing her arms across her chest, feeling like she just own a basic argument.

“Please, just because you have powers doesn’t mean that you are stronger than me, Kara. Let’s have a lifting competition, you versus me.” Oliver challenges, only to receive a laugh from Kara.

“Oh you are so on, Queen. Be prepared to get your ass kicked” The blonde laughs as she walked toward one of the two weight sets when she caught sight of a familiar male standing at the entrance of the track, staring them both down with a raised eyebrow. It was in this moment that she knew she had an ace in the hole. Oliver set up his weights, staring down his girlfriend who only gives a playful smile at one of her boyfriends.

“Something wrong Kara? Backing down now?” Oliver teases, realizing Kara wasn’t moving to set up any weights for herself.

“Not at all. Barry, be a dear and judge our contest?” The Kryptonian calls toward the speedster, who was watching this confrontation with a playful smile, trying his best not to laugh at his boyfriend’s imminent defeat.

“Okay?” Barry responds reluctantly, walking over to the two of them. He comes to a stop between the two, still giving a confused look at Kara, who was still lacking any weights. “Ready. Set. Lift- WHAA!” Barry finished the word when he feels a strong hand  grab his legs and the other gets placed on the center his back as he is hoisted in the air above his girlfriend’s head.Oliver had lifted his weights above his head in sync to Kara lifting the speedster off the ground and above her little blonde head. Releasing an annoyed grunt he begins to do reps, Kara mimicking the actions using Barry, who at this point has given up trying to break free of Kara’s metal grip and just allows himself to be used as her weight.

After almost a minute of doing this, Oliver drops his bar of weights and gives an annoyed glare at Kara.

“Alright, Kara, you win. You can stop using Barry as a dumbbell now” The Arrow growls in defeat as he watches Kara casually do a few more reps using the speedster, who at this point was just annoyed with being used as her weight.

“No one likes a showoff sweetheart.” Oliver mumbles into his water bottle, getting a laugh from Kara, which scares the hell out of Barry. She places her boyfriend on the ground who just lays there panting for a few seconds before getting up and walking back over to the track.

“Never helping you with anything, again” Barry mumbles before speeding onto the track, only to be followed by the laughs of his lovers. _Showoffs._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me on Tumblr!   
> Quickestwitt


End file.
